


Odin's Last Words

by Aumiine



Series: Children of Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Odin feels, POV Odin (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumiine/pseuds/Aumiine
Summary: What is in Odin Allfather’s mind when he spoke his last words..





	Odin's Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Thor Ragnarok and it's characters are belongs to Stan Lee and the Marvel Studios. I own nothing.
> 
> .. Happy reading! :D

"I love you, my sons."

For the first time in a very long time, Odin felt free. Free from the burden of a king, free from the pain and sorrow he suffered after Frigga left him, and was free to become a _father_. Too many lies he has spoken and too many facts he has hidden, in the name of the kingdom. It couldn't be an excuse, he knows that now. Because in the end, everything he hides behind the shadow will eventually come to light. And with that, he has hurt the people he loves around him.

Without even turning his head, Odin could feel Loki's shock of the words he said. As if a father's statement of love to his sons is unnatural. Pain, regret, and disappointment towards himself stifle Odin's chest. God of wisdom, they says. The great king of Asgard, the conqueror and the protector of the nine realms. If only people could see how much he had failed as a father.

Failed to educate Hela and was forced to lock her up, then let the worlds forgetting her existence. Failed upon Thor, for betraying the trust and sincerity he always bestows on him. Failed to be a proper father to Loki, with his coldness and indifference until Loki suffers in silence and began to doubt his love.

Odin wanted to meet Loki's eyes, touched and embraced him, then assured him that Odin has always loves him as much as he love his other son, despite all the cold treatments of a king he had shown before his second son. He wanted to pat Thor's shoulder and thanked him for the trust he always generously gave and expressed his hope that his first son would continue to love him.

But he can't. If he looked away from the panorama of the sea before him and looked at Thor and Loki in face, he feared that his tears would betray him. Even in the last seconds of his life, Odin was unable to let go of his pride. The pride was the only thing that held him from getting on his knees, crying and begging for forgiveness from his sons for his inability as a parent.

Odin's time has come. This moment is the end of his long and winding life. He cannot fix and redeem his past mistakes to his family. But before he truly left, there was one thing Odin wanted his children to know.

Odin raised his hand and pointed a finger toward the ocean.

"Look at that."

Thor and Loki looked up to see where Odin's finger was pointed. Odin smiled inwardly. This situation reminds him of the times when Thor and Loki were small, where Odin showed something and they would smile in wonder and innocence. A sweet memory that feels so far away.

"Remember this place.. Home."

Yes, home. This place is their home. Odin hopes they will always remember that wherever they go, how far and long they part, they will always have a home to return. The place where Odin –an old king who lived in luxury and splendor– enjoyed the last moment of his life in an empty field with very humble clothes. In this place Odin is just an old man who has left his life behind, and wants to spend his last moments with his two sons.

What an irony, the place that became so important to him was located in Midgard, the world he always looked down upon. Not Asgard, no. In Asgard they were kings and princes. People who was born to be leaders. At the end of this meadow, with the vast and serene ocean as the background, they gather as family. As father and sons. And here is where Odin left his last regret, hope, and love for his children before he left the realm of living.

' _Good bye._ '

This time, Odin smiled. But no one saw his smile, for he had disappeared along with the golden dusts that took him away to the realm of death.

– **THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and give me some comments? ;)


End file.
